


Mall Security

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: A pretty little thing gets caught stealing.
Kudos: 86





	Mall Security

Devin’s job was mostly boring, and the rest of the time it was just frustrating. But occasionally it had its good days. Today was one of those, he was enjoying watching the pretty young thing in front of him squirm. Young enough to still look innocent and sweet, but mature enough to actually get him going. He was glad his desk was between them, so she wouldn’t be able to see it if, at some point during their conversation, he found himself completely hard.

Just looking at her, her nervousness and guilt, her cute little face, the way she had tucked her hands between her legs either to hide something or to keep herself still. He thought it was probably going to happen sooner or later.

Even if he found the majority of his work to be annoying at best, he still couldn’t deny enjoying having all the power in these situations. Especially over all the pretty girls who thought they could just get away with taking whatever they liked.

“You know,” he started, the paused when he saw her jump at the sound of his voice. He had to resist the urge to smile at the fear and guilt in her expression.

“What you took is quite valuable, so I am going to have to call your parents, and probably the police as well.”

Her eyes dropped, and he could see genuine fear in her expression. Perhaps the beginnings of tears in her eyes as well. He rather hoped she would start crying. It would be a pretty mental picture for him to think about later.

“P-please don’t call them. I can’t…”

“You can’t what? You do understand the severity of what you were doing, don’t you?”

Her face grew even more fearful, glancing up at him before looking down again. When she spoke he could barely hear her.

“I can’t let them see me… Like this.”

That piqued Devin’s interest. He’d heard plenty of sob stories about the family situation at home, and had largely ignored them. He didn’t care what the little shits had to deal with at home, he just liked hearing them beg for him not to tell, then doing it anyway.

But that statement was new. He might understand it if she had been dressed like a slut, but all things told she was dressed pretty conservatively. Her arms were showing, but that was about all the skin he could see. He couldn’t see any tattoo’s, either, and the makeup was cute, but tame.

“Like this?”

She squirmed a little more, opening her mouth for a moment before closing at again. Whatever it was that was bothering her, it was clear she would need a little push. Usually he would just force the matter, but he was curious, and it wasn’t as if he couldn’t just change his mood later.

“Look, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on. If you can’t tell me I’m not going to have a choice.”

She looked up at him again, quiet for a few moments longer before speaking, once again almost too quiet to hear.

“I’m a boy.”

Well. Devin certainly hadn’t expected to hear that. His eyebrows raised and he looked ‘her’ over again, a little more critically. He still couldn’t really tell, but he supposed that explained why she… he was so disappointingly flat.

It didn’t, however, change the fact that he was attractive. If anything, this sudden revelation had only made him even more fuckable. There was a certain taboo to thinking that way about the people he had in here anyway, and adding the fact that this ‘girl’ was really a boy only heightened that feeling.

“Oh.”

Devin paused for a long moment, staring at him, thinking.

“And I suppose your parents haven’t seen you dressed like this, then?”

The young man shook his head slowly, his eyes back at his feet, his hands still clasped between his legs.

“Th… They’re fosters… They’re very religious. Th-these are a friend’s clothes, I can’t keep them at home. I… I’m sorry I tried to steal. I wanted to get her a gift, but I don’t have any money.”

Devin leaned forward on his desk, staring at him thoughtfully, leaning on his elbows. He worked to keep his face calm, but internally his heart was racing. He’d always been hoping for a situation like this. Most people begged and cried not to get tattled on, but he hadn’t found a situation like this before, where he was convinced that the person on the other side of the desk would do anything not to have him tell.

Truly anything.

He smiled, but he kept it friendly, reassuring.

“I can understand that. But you have to understand that I can’t just let you go without some sort of punishment, or payment. Red tape and all that.”

A lie, really. He was allowed to let people go on his discretion, if it was a first offense. Sometimes a warning was considered enough. Not that he tended to do so, though.

He watched a tear fall down one of the young man’s cheeks, and it was enough to finally get his cock all the way hard. 

“Oh there’s no need for that. I don’t think we need to talk to your parents or get the police involved. I’m sure we can talk and come to an agreement. What’s your name?”

“A… Asriel.”

Devin smiled.

“Asriel. I like that name. It suits you.”

The young man gave him a small, nervous smile. He was clearly still nervous and upset, but starting to let his guard down. Good.

“Do you do this often, Asriel? Dressing up, I mean.”

Asriel shifted a little, shaking his head. “I don’t get to go out very much.”

“That’s a shame. And your friend, is she your girlfriend? Or do you like boys?”

Asriel’s eyes widened a little and his cheeks went red. His eyes dropped again, and Devin cursed internally. Moving too fast. But he was impatient. He’d been waiting for this for a long time. If he had to he would just threaten to get what he wanted.

“Don’t worry, you can tell me. I handled hearing you were a boy pretty well, right? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I… I like both. But she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Have you ever had a partner?”

Asriel nodded, his cheeks getting even redder. “I had a boyfriend. But we had to keep it secret.”

More ammunition that Devin could use, if it came down to it. He was sure Asriel wouldn’t want his parents to hear about _that_ either.

“Did you dress up with him?”

Another small nod, and Devin smiled.

“Was it _exciting_?”

Asriel blinked, looking up at him, his face almost completely red at this point. He was shocked, and perhaps a little suspicious, but Devin just kept smiling.

“It’s alright, Asriel. You can tell me. I’m sure you must want to have people to talk about it with, right?”

Asriel looked away, his legs tightening around his hands. But after a few long moments he nodded.

“Did you ever do things with him, while you were dressed up? Maybe a blowjob?”

The warning bells were clearly going off in Asriel’s mind now, Devin could see it on his face, but it wasn’t as if he could leave. Devin just kept smiling as if he didn’t know where he was leading this conversation. As if he was just a friend who wanted to hear about someone’s day.

“I… I don’t…”

“It’s alright, it’s just between us, right?”

Devin gave a very pointed glance at the phone as he spoke, and he was glad to see the understanding in Asriel’s eyes. The young man slowly nodded, biting his lip now and the sight was almost enough to drive Devin crazy.

“Well then maybe I think there’s a payment we could both enjoy, no? I’ll never have to call your parents. I could even buy it for you.”

Another tear made its way down the young man’s cheek, but the defeated look in his expression confirmed that he wasn’t going to cause trouble. Devin smiled and stood, walking around his desk so that he could lean against it. His erection was more than visible in his pants.

“And since you already know what to do, I don’t need to tell you, do I?”

Asriel didn’t move for a few long seconds, though he had glanced up long enough to see how hard Devin was. Eventually he shook his head, slowly getting up from his chair and moving to kneel in front of Devin.

“Do…” The young man swallowed audibly, not looking up at him just yet. “Do you have a condom?”

“No,” Devin lied, “but I’m clean. No need to worry.”

Another tear, and another few moments of reluctant hesitation before Asriel moved to start undoing his pants. He pulled down his underwear and Devin heard a soft, hiccuped noise as his erection sprang free. More hesitation, and Devin was tempted to just grab Asriel’s head and start fucking. But at the same time it was delicious, watching him fight through it on his own.

Eventually Asriel’s hand wrapped around his cock, a soft grip but even that slight touch made it twitch. Devin grinned as Asriel moved in closer, then gave a low, groaning sigh as he felt the warmth and wetness of his mouth around the head of his cock.

He couldn’t help but move a hand down to the back of Asriel’s head now, urging him forward, then back, then forward again.

“Ah… Good boy.”

Asriel knew what he was doing, too. It wasn’t just a thoughtless bobbing of his head. His tongue moved, he sucked at just the right moments. He was fucking perfect.

Devin might have been content to just let it stay like that until he came, but another thought popped into his head, and he gently pulled Asriel’s head away as he was getting close. The young man looked up at him, eyes red, confused. It was almost enough to send him over the edge anyway, and Devin had to lift his other hand to bite into his finger to keep himself from spilling his load all over that pretty face.

“Fuck…”

He took a moment to recover himself, then smiled down at Asriel, whose expression was growing more concerned by the second.

“You’re doing a good job, angel. Such a good job that I would feel bad not giving you some pleasure in return.”

Asriel seemed to catch on immediately this time, and another tear escaped. “Pl-please. I haven’t…” He drifted off as he saw the change in Devin’s expression, realizing too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

“Then it’ll feel even better, won’t it? Lie down on the desk.”

The statement was suddenly firm, and the change in Devin’s voice made the younger man flinch, but he stood anyway, moving over to the desk and laying down on it, his legs dangling over the side. His eyes were closed, now, and he lay there limply, all fight gone from him. 

Devin wasted no time in pulling off the skirt, then the leggings underneath them. He grinned when he saw a pair of lacy panties underneath, gently fondling the shape of Asriel’s cock underneath them. He left those on for a moment while he rummaged in one of his drawers. He’d never gotten to use it on someone else, but he had the lube there just in case anyway. Even if he’d ended up with an actual girl, he figured it might have come in handy.

He poured some out onto his fingers, then with his clean hand pulled down Asriel’s underwear. He pushed his legs apart, moving himself in between them, then slipped his hand in close. He was too impatient to tease, just staring hungrily at Asriel’s face as he slipped a finger into him. The younger man grimaced, and he could feel him tense around the digit.

“You should relax, Asriel. It’ll feel better if you do. Trust me.”

His voice came out gruff, he was too excited to be bothered with the friendly act anymore. He pushed another finger in, slowly as he could stand to do so, then started to scissor them apart, opening the young man up to larger intrusions.

Eventually, another finger, and he fucked him with them for a little while before pulling them out.

He grabbed Asriel’s hips, roughly pulling him down to the edge of the desk, then leaned over him.

“Look at me.”

Asriel’s eyes stayed closed.

“Look at me or I’ll call them when we’re done. Tell them what a cum-hungry little slut you are.”

Asriel slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Devin with a wounded expression.

“ _Fuck._ Yeah. That’s good.”

He guided himself to Asriel’s entrance then slowly pushed himself inside, groaning again as he was enveloped in the tight warmth.

“Feels good to have a cock inside you, doesn’t it, Asriel?”

Silence.

“Say it.”

Asriel’s face twisted again, and he whispered.

“It feels good.”

“Ask me to fuck you.”

A soft whimper, then.

“P…Please fuck me.”

“Good boy.”

Devin took hold of Asriel’s hips, too worked up now to even start slow. Instead he just started to ram himself into him, enjoying the sound of their bodies impacting almost as much as the quiet little sobs from the pretty boy beneath him.

It didn’t last long after that, but Devin didn’t care. He just groaned, picking up his pace even more as he emptied his load into Asriel. He came to a slow, jerky stop a few moments later, panting and feeling more satisfied than he had in years.

Gently he cupped Asriel’s face and leaned in to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth and exploring with abandon for a few long moments. The young man’s body was still limp beneath him, and if Devin had been a younger man he might have just tried to start up again. But alas.

He pulled back from the kiss, smiling down at Asriel with the same sickly sweet expression.

“I won’t call your parents. I’m sure you wouldn’t want them to find out about this. But I’m sure you’ll want to come back and make sure I don’t change my mind, right?” He slowly drifted a hand down Asriel’s thigh. He’d decided he liked this far too much to give it up any time soon. He saw despair and resignation sink in to Asriel’s expression as he understood what the man meant. He nodded, the tears coming without restraint anymore.

“And I’ll buy you anything you want next time you come along. Just don’t keep me waiting too long.”

He finally pulled back, pulling out his phone from his pocket and aiming it down at Asriel, taking pictures of his face, of their bodies still locked together. Of the cum dripping out of him when Devin pulled out. He knew the pictures would be enough to make sure Asriel came back. And enough to keep himself happy until he got to do this again.

He watched Asriel get dressed, then pulled him in for one last deep, invasive kiss before letting him leave.


End file.
